Christmas Hockey
by hma1010
Summary: Blaine's been hinting for a certain Christmas present for months and Kurt is happy to fulfill his request. Cute one-shot, possible sequel!


**A/N- This is early for Christmas, but I am a huge Rangers fan and they had an awesome win today, so this happened. I'm thinking about doing a second chapter about them actually going to the game, but that will depend on if you would want to read it, so please let me know!**

**-I own nothing having to do with Glee or the Rangers.**

* * *

><p>The hints had started sometime in September while they were at a bar and Blaine noticed a commercial.<p>

"Ohhh, look Kurt!" He pointed to the TV behind Kurt's head.

Turning, Kurt saw the tail end of a promo for a Rangers game that night at Madison Square Garden. He looked back to Blaine with a raised, questioning eyebrow.

"I've always wanted to go to a hockey game."

"Since when have you _always_ wanted to go to a hockey game?" he asked incredulously.

His eyes widened in the way that meant he was excited, "Since _forever;_ it always looked so cool and it's so fast."

"I'm pretty sure you don't know the first thing about hockey."

"I know that the players are all really hot." His eyes crinkled as he smiled.

Kurt laughed and thought he was probably the most adorable person in the world. He grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting the beer he had been drinking, and all talk of hockey was decidedly forgotten for that moment.

Or so Kurt thought…

As Christmas neared, Blaine began pointing out every Rangers commercial on TV. Kurt began finding three hour hockey games clogging up their DVR, and Kurt's computer's history was filled with searches for tickets and scores and stats; even though Blaine had his own computer. It was all very suspicious.

It didn't take a genius to pick out Blaine's gift that year, but seeing his face when he opened the box Kurt wrapped it all in? Well it was totally worth it.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up when he felt a dip on the side of the bed near his hip, followed by a kiss to his cheek. He kept his eyes closed, but smiled and hummed happily when Blaine then kissed his lips.<p>

"Merry Christmas!"

Kurt opened his eyes, smiling as he took in Blaine's Christmas Santa hat and red pajamas with candy canes all over them. When he looked to the side, he noticed a tray with pancakes and two cups of coffee.

"It is now," He voice was raspy with sleep, but he sat up and pulled Blaine over for another kiss, "Merry Christmas, honey. You didn't have to make breakfast."

"Of course I did!" He pulled back and sat next to Kurt on the bed, bringing the tray over to lay on one of their legs each so they could share, "This is our first Christmas in the city, our first Christmas as fiancés, and our relationship is better than ever. There is every reason to make you breakfast to celebrate."

He smiled brightly at Kurt, a sparkle in his eye. Kurt was about to ask him what he was up to when he reached behind his pillow and pulled out an elf hat, shoving it on Kurt's head quickly.

"Seriously?" He asked dryly, looking up where he could see the bell hanging off the end of the tip of the hat.

Blaine squeaked out a laugh at his face and Kurt's heart melted a little at the look of adoration on his face.

"You look adorable!"

"You are way too happy about this." He rolled his eyes but smiled, "You're also lucky I love you, because if not, this—" He pointed to the hat, "Would not be happening."

He looked down and smiled shyly, "I am forever lucky that you love me," he said quietly.

Kurt bumped his shoulder, "I'm lucky too, you know." When Blaine smiled and looked back at him, he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

They finished their pancakes and coffee in comfortable silence, then Blaine took the tray to the kitchen, when he returned, he looked expectantly to Kurt.

"What?" He asked cautiously when he didn't say anything.

"Can we exchange gifts now?" His eyes lit up in excitement.

Kurt huffed out a laugh, "You are a five year old, you know that, right?"

"Is that a yes?" He bounced on his feet a little.

"Don't you want to wait for everyone?"

"Kuuuurrrrt!" He whined.

"Ok, ok, go get them." He laughed when Blaine ran from their room.

He quickly returned, jumping on the bed and laying out the two wrapped boxes, with each of their respective names one them.

"Ok, you go first!" He excitedly handed Kurt a medium sized box with a smaller box taped on top. Both were wrapped neatly with Frosty the Snowman wrapping paper that made Kurt giggle a little.

He quickly unwrapped the larger of the two gifts and pulled out a thick cream-colored wool scarf, "Blaine this is beautiful!"

Blaine's smile widened, "I'm glad you think so. You kept talking about how you could never find a warm enough scarf, and so I've been on the hunt, and I thought this would just be gorgeous against your coat, but I also figured that it would go with anything because it was neutral, and—"

Kurt cut his rambling off with a kiss and smiled when he pulled back to see Blaine's eyes still closed. When they opened he said, "I absolutely love it, thank you."

Blaine smiled shyly, but picked up the second, smaller box and handed it to him.

Kurt unwrapped the gift, leading to a small white box. When he took the lid off, his breath caught at the site of a small golden broach, which appeared to be three feathers interwoven leading to a small black bead.

"Blaine…" He looked up and Blaine's eyes gave away the fact that he was nervous.

"What do you think? I saw it at an antique market in Chelsea, and it made me think of you, but if you don't like it, we can go back there and find something else."

Kurt ran his finger over the broach reverently, shaking his head softly and smiling, "It's perfect, Blaine. I really, truly love it."

The relief that flooded Blaine's face amazed Kurt, he didn't seem to understand how deeply he really knew Kurt, but this pin was just another example of why Blaine was absolutely perfect for him. He took the broach and pinned it onto his green and red plaid pajamas, then gently laid his hand against Blaine's cheek and smiled when he leaned into the touch slightly, "Thank you, for this and the scarf, I love them both."

Blaine leaned forward for a kiss, then pulled back and clapped his hands, "My turn!"

"Yes, yes, your turn." He sighed but smiled as he handed Blaine the large box he had wrapped in a solid red wrapping paper with a large golden bow on top.

Blaine ripped through the paper with no abandon, and quite literally squealed when he saw what was inside. He pulled out the Rangers t-shirt with a large 30 on the back, inspecting both sides and then holding it to his chest, and looked down.

"Yes! Thank you, Kurt!"

Kurt smiled, "I did more research than I care to admit, but I was told that this guy was the best and would be on the team for forever, and blah, blah, blah."

"Yes! He is the best! He's the goalie and he's awesome, and I'm going to wear this every time Sam and I go to the bar to watch the games from now on, and whenever I finally get to go to one for real! This is awesome!"

Kurt watched him for a moment, and actually felt a little upset that Blaine seemed to be genuinely happy with just the t-shirt. He huffed in annoyance when Blaine wasn't looking around for any more gifts, knowing that if it were anyone else, or himself, they'd be trying to pretend they were satisfied but secretly feeling like they were jipped. Of course, Blaine was just better than everyone else, and Kurt could see the utter excitement in the fact that he had gotten something he had truly wanted.

Blaine looked up when Kurt sighed, "What's wrong."

"You're ruining my fun by being this awesome human being is what's wrong."

He laughed, obviously confused, "What?"

"I wanted to get you a jersey, but I couldn't afford that and the second half of your gift… they're really expensive."

"Kurt, we agreed not to go crazy this year, jerseys are way too much, this is absolutely per— wait, what?"

"Thank you, I was wondering how long that would take, look under the lid of the box." He nodded towards where Blaine had thrown the lid at the end of the bed.

When Blaine looked, there was an envelope taped there with the words 'part two' written.

"Kurt, what is this?" He looked at him suspiciously.

"Open it and find out, dummy." He laughed and nudged him in the thigh with his socked foot so that he knew he was teasing him.

The difference between how Blaine ripped open the wrapping paper and how he was gently opening the envelope was hilarious, but when he finally pulled out the gift, he just stared at them, his jaw dropping a little.

"Merry Christmas." Kurt said quietly, smiling softly at Blaine's obvious shock.

When Blaine looked up, there were a thousand emotions written over his face.

"I…Kurt, what—" He shook his head a little, "You got me tickets to a Rangers game?" His voice was filled with wonder.

"Well I got us tickets…I remember you mentioning something about hot men, so I figured you'd have to show— oof!"

He was suddenly having a difficult time breathing with the strength at which Blaine was hugging him.

"I guess you're happy about this then?" His voice was full of laughter at Blaine's reaction.

He pulled back and his smile was so wide, it actually looked like it might start to hurt, "You have no idea! Oh my God, I can't wait! Thank you so much Kurt! This was way too much though!" he looked down hard at the tickets.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, his thumb brushing against the crease between his eyebrows, smoothing the skin and catching his attention again, "It's Christmas and I've been saving up for this specifically. Plus, you just bought me this beautiful ring, so if I can't spoil my handsome fiancé, then I don't think this relationship is fair."

Blaine pulled him in for another hug and then a kiss, but then quickly pulled away, "Wait, so you really want to come?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, not at first, but like I said, I did some research, and it seems like it could be fun."

"You saw the pictures of the players." He gave Kurt a knowing look.

Kurt looked down, straightening the pin on his top, "Well that didn't hurt in the least."

Blaine chuckled, but reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly, "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

He leaned forward and kissed him once more, "Merry Christmas, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed this! I'd love to hear your thoughts! <strong>

**If you're wondering about the three gifts besides the tickets, they are as follows (though obviously in the story Kurt's broach is not from Etsy):**

_Kurt's scarf: listing/200640067/beautiful-cable-knit-scarf-for-men-mens?ref=sr_gallery_11&ga_search_query=man+scarf+wool&ga_ref=market&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery_

_Kurt's broach: listing/102488820/60s-vintage-brooch-boucher-signed-pin?ref=sr_gallery_30&ga_search_query=broaches+for+men&ga_page=2&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery _

_Blaine's T-shirt: New_York_Rangers_T-Shirts/Mens_New_York_Rangers_Henrik_Lundqvist_Reebok_Royal_Blue_Name_And_Number_T-Shirt_


End file.
